The Clash of Magic
by jesuislarousse
Summary: Fay Woodcroft is a British orphan, completely unaware for the first sixteen years of her life that she is a muggle witch. She is summoned to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on her seventeenth birthday, and it is much, much more than she expects. When the Clash of Magic is announced, she must prove herself and learn to cope with a spine curling secret.
1. Chapter 1

16 Years I lived in Wool's orphanage in London, England. _16 years_, waiting to be adopted. In two years' time, I would be _a woman_. _No one_ would want me then. All I could remember from my childhood was being left there by a man, my father I suppose, and waiting for him to come back every single day like a bloody fool, but, of course, he never returned. The younger children encouraged me to remain optimistic, but that was easy for them to say. _They_ got adopted in a heartbeat, but I remained. I was the eldest by 9 years. I just had to accept that the orphanage was my permanent home, that I was unwanted, but something incredible happened the night before my birthday that would prove me and my pessimism wrong.

It was August 31st, and I was called downstairs to the lobby because I had a _visitor_. An actual _visitor_. My eyes sparkled with anticipation as I bounded down the stairs, ready as I'd ever be to meet the wonderful person who would finally save me from this prison. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the headmistress with a giant, portly man, 11'6" I'd later learn, with a big bushy head of hair and a matching beard. His big nose had turned red from the bitter British weather, and his little brown eyes looked upon me with optimism.

"Miss Woodcroft," the usually apathetic, Yorkshire headmistress addressed me with a smile, "This is Rubeus Hagrid."

"How d'yeh do?" Hagrid grinned down at me.

"Wipe that smile off your face, child, he hasn't come to adopt you. He's recruiting you for school." I had heard things about this _school_ business, mostly bad; mountains of homework, impossible tests, and tedious projects...I wasn't too sure I wanted to go.

"Oh...school never seemed too appealing to me…"

Hagrid chuckled, "Ah, but this is no ordinary school. Hogwarts is fer children who show magical ability. You shoulda received a letter when yeh were 11, but we couldn' seem to reach yeh."

The headmistress cleared her throat, suspiciously, "Go get your things, child."

"Oh, no, she don' leave until tomorra." Hagrid said, "I'll take her ter Diagon Alley tomorra morning ter get 'er school supplies. She must wake up early ter catch the Hogwarts express." He smiled again at me, "I'll see yeh tomorra then." and left.

I lay wide awake in my bed that night, recapping what had happened. How did I get so lucky as to get accepted into a school of magic? How did _anyone _get so lucky? Magic was only something I had read about in books...and how in the world did it pertain to me anyway? I had _no_ magical ability whatsoever! I didn't think anyone did...I knew I _had_ to be dreaming. Sixteen years of misery and then this? No way.

I woke up at 8 in the morning as I had been instructed to, and almost squealed with joy when I realized that this, in fact, was _not_ a dream. I got dressed in a ratty turtleneck sweater and ripped jeans, set my bags aside, and looked around for my cat, "There you are." She was underneath my bed. "Today's the day, Grey." I picked up my sphynx, Greystoke, and carefully inserted her inside my coat. This was something Greystoke had become accustomed to, as the orphanage didn't allow pets. After double checking the room, I hurried downstairs with a smile stretched across my face. "Mornin', Hagrid!" He was waiting with the headmistress.

"'Ello, Fay! Happy birthday! Ready ter go?"

"Yes, sir." Although it was a tad hard to follow, I loved listening to Hagrid's West Country accent. I always thought _my _Yorkshire accent and dialect was strange.

"We'd best get goin' then; the train leaves at 11 sharp."

"Fay," The headmistress stopped me as I was heading out the door. "good luck."

Hagrid took me to Diagon Alley, a concealed street near Charing Cross Road, where I was to buy the necessary materials for school including a wand, subject books, a standard 2 pewter cauldron, a set of brass scales, a set of glass or crystal phials, a kit of basic potion ingredients, and a telescope. It seemed like the stuff of fairy tales. "So, 'ow abou' we get yeh a wand, eh?" Hagrid looked down at me. I was overjoyed, but extremely nervous to the point of shaking. "Excited?" He asked.

"Excited is an understatement, Mr. Hagrid, but I'd like to know why I, of all people, was chosen for this. Hell, I thought I was just some ordinary girl from Yorkshire…" As we walked to the wand shop, Hagrid explained that I was a 'muggle-born' witch, which meant I was born to non-magical parents, but the descendant of a distant ancestor. I was astounded, and utterly confused, but my concentration soon shifted to the shop window of Eeylops Owl Emporium, where different kinds of owls sat on pedestals inside. One particular owl caught my attention. It was a little brown burrow owl with big yellow eyes. I walked over to look at it, and saw Hagrid follow from the reflection on the glass.

Assuming I wasn't going to leave the premises without this owl on my arm, Hagrid chuckled and opened the shop door, "After you." He began to point out some owls he thought I'd like and what their uses were, but I ran straight to the little burrow owl.

"Hello." I smiled at it. It jumped right onto my arm, seeming to trust me immediately. "Hagrid!" I called for him to come and look.

"Well, look at tha'." Hagrid stroked the breast of the bird with two pudgy fingers. "He's a tiny little feller, in'ne?" The owl tilted its head and looked up at me with its big yellow eyes. "Wha're yeh goin' ter name 'im?"

I knew almost immediately," Wingbeak."

A little over two hours later, Hagrid and I had purchased all of the necessary materials for school, and were rushing to the train station. It was 10:50, and we had _only just_ managed to make it inside. "Look fer platform 9 and 3/4." Hagrid told me and patted my shoulder. "I'll see yeh soon. Good luck." I began to push my luggage cart with all my strength; it seemed to weigh a ton with Wingbeak in his cage on top of my two bags, and Greystoke curled up next to him looking intently at the mysterious bird.

"9 and 3/4…" I looked around for a sign, my eyes darting in every direction. I noticed a large crowd, and naturally, stopped. I watched a boy about my age with dark brown hair and circular glasses like John Lennon's, run into a brick wall and disappear right before my eyes. I couldn't believe it no matter how hard I tried. "...Alright...you can do this." I told myself, although I could just _imagine _myself hitting the wall and falling right on my arse. After the last kid had gone, I backed up a few steps, and just as I was about to start running, a boy with red hair budged in front and disappeared through the wall.

"Oi, wait for me!" Another red head boy, identical to the last one, turned to me, "Sorry about tha-" He stared at me, and I stared back.

"Come on, Fred!" A shorter red haired boy, his younger brother I supposed, began to push him with impatience.

"O-oh, yeah..." Fred remembered that they had a train to catch. He ran into the wall, but he fell right on his back, causing an eruption of laughter from the kids standing around. "Oh shite…" He muttered. I giggled. At least I wouldn't be alone if _I_ messed up. Embarrassed, Fred got back up and disappeared through the wall.

"After you." A rather pretty brunette girl smiled in my direction. I nodded, and with a deep exhale, I ran through. I waited on the other side of the wall for the other girl to pass through, dumbfounded at what I'd just done. "Hello." The girl held out her hand. "Hermione Granger."

"Fay Woodcroft." I shook it. Hermione and I made our way onto the train, only a minute before departure in fact, and I could finally breath _properly_ when we sat down. Greystoke and Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, sniffed each other and got acquainted as us two talked.

"So, I'm guessing this is your first year at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm new."

"How old are you? You don't look eleven."

"I'm 17. I'm an orphan. I didn't get admitted until yesterday."

"...Interesting eyes..." Hermione observed my oddly coloured eyes. I was one of the few people in the world _cursed _with heterochromia. This condition caused the colour of my irises to differ from one another, and I always, _always_ hated it. When I found Greystoke on the streets those few years ago and noticed she had the same deformity, I finally felt like less of a freak.

I moved a strand of red hair out of my face and looked away, embarrassed, "I was cursed with them."

"No, they're...beautiful." Hermione smiled. Before I could answer, the door to the cabin opened and two boys stepped inside. It was the boy with the John Lennon glasses, and the younger redhead.

"Ronald, Harry, this is Fay Woodcroft." Hermione introduced me.

"Hiya." I said, shyly.

"Harry Potter." The boy with glasses smiled, shook my hand, and then sat down next to me.

The redhead skittishly sat next to Hermione and nodded at me, "Ron Weasley…" He stared at my eyes like they were the portal to hell. It _irritated_ me.

"How long's the ride then?" I asked Hermione.

"We'll probably arrive after nightfall." She observed her watch. I sighed; 9 hours on a train sounded anything but appealing. Surprisingly, though, I managed to sleep for about 6 hours, waking occasionally. When I woke up completely, I noticed I had been leaning on Harry's shoulder, but he, as well as Ron and Hermione, was asleep. I blushed; he was rather cute. I stayed awake for the final 2 and a half hours, looking out the window at the beautiful night sky. It was the same sky I had looked at for the past 17 years from my bedroom window, but somehow, that night, it just seemed so much more...magical.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at Hogwarts, my heart began to race. The castle was absolutely _enormous_; any new student was bound to get lost in it. "W-what do I do?" I asked Hermione, beginning to panic.

"Well, since this is your first year, you'll get on that boat over there and it will take you across the Black Lake to the castle. Then you'll go to the sorting ceremony."

"Sorting ceremony?"

"Come on, Hermione!" Ron called for her, impatiently.

"Um, I've got to go…" Hermione smiled, slightly flustered, "Good luck."

"Fay!" A familiar voice called. It was Hagrid. "There yeh are! How was yeh're trip?" Because I was asleep for most of the ride, I didn't really know the answer to that question. Although, I did have a nice snuggle with Harry Potter.

"Oh, yeah, it was good."

"Good, good. Come on over ter the boat." Hagrid helped me into the boat with the other new students, and I sat in between two prepubescent, giggling girls around the age of twelve, making me feel a little awkward. Hagrid, who was the gamekeeper, climbed on board, and then, all by itself, the boat began to sail over to the castle. All of us, being first year students, were gobsmacked, giving each other looks of astonishment. A smile crept across my face. It was certain; I already loved school.

When the boat docked, we were sent to this sorting ceremony that Hermione had mentioned. I was the eldest one there, but being relatively short at 5'4", I didn't stand out too much. The only thing differentiating me from the other girls were my breasts, obviously. I sat down at the dining table in the Great Hall, listening in on conversations the little kids were having. I didn't make out much besides the four repeated terms 'Ravenclaw', 'Slytherin', 'Gryffindor', and 'Hufflepuff'. I turned my attention to the front of the room where an old, battered, brown witch's hat was being placed on students' heads. It would announce one of the strange terms aloud, there would be an applause, the student would return to their seat, and then the next child was called up.

The hat sorted hundreds of kids before it was my turn, due to my last name being at the very end of the alphabet. I was slowly falling asleep, but the loud announcement of my name woke me right back up. "Fay Woodcroft!" The headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, called out. My heart began to pound as all eyes landed on me, and as I walked to the front of the room, my legs began to feel like noodles. Awestruck, I gave the sorting hat a good look over, not able to look away. Growing impatient, Professor McGonagall placed a hand on my shoulder and sat me down on the stool, and the hat was placed on my head. "Hm…ambitious, clever, _powerful_, _very_ resourceful, but also creative, witty, and _original_…" The hat thought deeply, and I thought I was going to be sick. The nervousness I felt with all those eyes on me and the intensity of waiting for the hat's decision grew worse with every second.

"Slytherin!" It finally announced, and the student body applauded. Not knowing what to think, I slowly got up and made my way back to my seat, my eyes on the floor.

At least twenty more kids were sorted after me, and then the professors and the new student body enjoyed a feast, and sang the Hogwarts school song. I can't remember ever eating as much as I did on that night.

When the ceremony ended and everyone was leaving the Great Hall, I caught a professor staring at me. He was tall and pale, with short black hair, probably in his thirties. He had an eerie and somber look about him. He watched me like a hungry tiger. Pretending I was looking at something else, I turned back and left the Great Hall with everyone else. Groups of kids were heading in all different directions, seeming to know exactly where they were going. I stood there like a complete idiot, wondering where the hell to go.

"Excuse me?" I approached the first person I saw, a blonde boy about my age wearing the Slytherin colours on his scarf. He appeared to have a gang.

He looked at me like I was a piece of shit, "What do _you_ want, mudblood?"_Mudblood_? What the hell?

"...Um, can you tell me where the Slytherin dormitory is?"

"No, get lost." I watched as he and his friends walked away, and once they were at a distance, I began to follow them, assuming I'd end up in the right place.

My first night at Hogwarts was anything but pleasant. I had to share my room with a 'pureblood' named Angelica Mockridge, a girl in the gang I had previously encountered, and some of her mates. They stayed up half the night gossiping about the first year students and giving me nasty looks. I could hardly sleep at all. I also learned a valuable lesson from these girls; know where you belong. I was indeed a _mudblood. _It couldn't be helped that I was a muggle, but they didn't have to be bitches about it. _I didn't belong at Hogwarts_, they said. _It was pure luck that got me here._ True, but Hogwarts obviously saw _something_ in me. Not everyone was so lucky, but as I lay awake that night listening to those girls make nasty comments about me, I was beginning to think my luck was quickly running out.

I woke up at 8 o'clock the following morning and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I searched all over for a familiar face, hopefully Hermione or Harry or that ginger bloke. I found them at the first table and sat down in between Harry and Hermione. "Hiya." I said quietly. I noticed the twins from the train station sat a few seats down. Fred and I shared a smile and then looked away, or...at least I _think_ it was Fred.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked as she picked up her glass of orange juice.

"Uh…well, not exactly. I had to share a room with four _tarts_ who kept me up half the night..."

"You can come share a room with Fred!" George, Fred's twin, laughed. Fred responded by punching him on the arm.

I returned my attention back to Hermione, "I was sorted into Slytherin...which I've learned so far is full of _arseholes_...I'm going to give it a chance, though, even though I stick out like a sore thumb." A professor came by and handed me my schedule.

"Well, maybe we'll have some classes together?" Hermione tried to cheer me up. I nodded; I hoped so. "Just...stay clear of Draco Malfoy…" She warned me, "He's one of the reasons why Slytherin is so dastardly. His father was a prefect of Slytherin back in the day. The Malfoys only believe in pure-bloods, so they don't take too kindly to muggle witches like you and me." She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "You'll be fine. Trust me."

My first lesson of the day was Potions, and I could feel my hands shaking under the cauldron and potion ingredients I was carrying. '_I can't do this.' _I kept telling myself. I was in so much denial about success at this school that it showed through my flushed face and trembling hands and legs. I felt like a phony compared to the pure-bloods.

I reached the classroom a few seconds after class had started, and struggled to open the door, as I had no free hands to grab with. As soon as my hand touched the doorknob, it opened, and there stood in front of me was that same professor from the Sorting Ceremony. I gasped and nearly dropped my things. He towered over me at nearly 6'2", and his black eyes stared down at me, menacingly. I froze like a frightened rabbit. Then he said very slowly and deeply, "You're late…."

"I-I'm so sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"…Let's hope so…" He stepped aside and let me into the classroom. Once I was past the professor, I rushed to the empty seat next to Harry Potter, relieved that I wasn't in any sort of trouble. I looked over at the chalkboard where a name was written. _Professor Snape_. A few minutes after I had arrived, the door crashed open again, and Ron came running in like a lunatic. Snape didn't look up from his textbook; he didn't even lift a finger. "Ronald Weasley…" The red haired boy's icy blue eyes opened wide and his mouth curled downward as he waited for his scolding. "Sit…down…" Ron stood shocked that the professor hadn't smacked him over the head with his book or thrown the chalkboard eraser at him. "SIT…DOWN." Ron scurried over to the seat next to Hermione, and class officially began. "Turn to page 394…" Snape told us.

As we were all reading quietly to ourselves, I looked up and gasped when I saw the professor stood in front of me. "A muggle…" He looked me over with his mysterious black eyes, "seventeen years old...a first year student...Tell me, have you any knowledge on the art that is potion making?"

"…No, sir..."

"...Any knowledge on magic _at all_?"

...N-no, sir, but, um, I can speak...Parsel...tongue, I believe?...which is a _language_ of magic..." Harry looked up from his book at me with wide eyes, as did Snape. I didn't realize that telling my professor that piece of information would be the worst mistake of my life.

"...See me after class, Woodcroft." I stared at where Snape was stood moments ago, not knowing what to think or expect. I glanced back at Harry who looked like he was about to say something, but changed his mind and looked away. Then, I felt something hit me in the back of the head and fall to the floor. I picked up the crumpled piece of paper and read the message scribbled inside:

_You're dead, mudblood._

I turned around to see Draco Malfoy smiling wickedly at me, but then bit my lip trying not to laugh when Professor Snape struck him across the back of his head.

When class ended 50 minutes later, I approached the professor at his desk. He didn't look up. "Sir?" The last of the few remaining students in the room left, and we were alone. "...S-sir?" The professor lunged up from his chair and rammed me against the wall, his face only a few inches away from mine. Scared, I tried to push my head back away from him, but the stone wall kept me from doing so. Snape placed his hands above my head on the wall, trapping me. I couldn't get any words out. I couldn't even compute what was going on.

"I know what you are, Woodcroft…You're not just a muggle…You're much more than that,..._aren't you_?"

"…Sir?"

"_Don't _play games with me, Woodcroft. Anyone who can speak _Parseltongue_...is a descendent of Salazar Slytherin...with the exception of _Potter_, of course…" He snarled, "There's something you're hiding from everyone, _especially me,_ and if you _don't_ tell me, do you see those potions over there? I will not hesitate to force them down your _lying_, _cunning_ throat. You and Potter can't hide your secrets from me…" After a short moment, the professor let me go, and I dashed out of the room.

As soon as Herbology ended that day, I ran straight to the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I was still in complete shock from what had happened in potions class. I sat on the floor of the stall, and my eyes just stared straight forward. I hadn't a _clue_ what my professor was talking about, especially this 'secret' involving me and Harry. I had a secret I _myself_ didn't even know about? It made no sense.

"Fay?" A voice called. It sounded like Hermione. "Are you okay?" She walked up to the stall, and I opened it and pulled her inside.

"Professor Snape." I said, "He…he…"

"What? He what?" I struggled to get any words out, just stuttering noises. After we both sat down on the floor, Hermione stroking one of my hands comfortingly, I managed to tell her everything. We didn't even go to lunch. I asked her about Salazar Slytherin, and I told her about my ability to speak Parseltongue. Hermione was certain neither Harry or I were related to Salazar, and that we both possessed strange, unspeakable powers. We discussed Snape's shocking actions, but Hermione wasn't as surprised as I was. Apparently it was the _norm_ for him to scare the shit out of students. Still, she thought justice should be served. "You have to report him to Dumbledore. He can't get away with that."

"No. No way.." I shook my head, "I can't. Snape would _kill _me."

"Fay, you have no choice! He threatened to poison you! Don't you understand how _serious_ this is?"

"I don't want to die, Hermione!" I almost yelled. She sighed, and looked down at her watch. It was time for class, which cut the conversation short. I got up and placed a hand on my forehead, sensing a incoming headache, "I've got to go to Transfiguration." I opened the stall door, "I'll see you at dinner..."

When my final class of the day ended, I made my way down to the Headmaster's office to request a house change from Slytherin to Ravenclaw. Despite what I had come to think of the professors so far at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore was a sweet, kind man, who answered my plea with open arms. He told me I'd be moving in to the Ravenclaw dorm and meeting my new roommates the following day. On the way out, he offered me a fizzing whizzbee. As I floated off the ground and sucked on the sweet treat, I realized that even though I had officially changed houses, that didn't mean I had found an escape from Professor Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6:15, and I sat silently at the dinner table, staring at my food. I dared not look over in Snape's direction at any time. In fact, I didn't look at anyone. I was too afraid to even _move_. "Are you _still_ upset?" Hermione directed her attention back to me after having a long conversation with Ginny Weasley.

"I'm not upset, I'm…_confused_."

"Listen, Professor Snape hates every student in this school who isn't a Slytherin or a pure or half blood. You're a _Ravenclaw_, _and_ you're a _muggle_. You're the _perfect_ person for him to hate."

"But that's the thing, Hermione..." I said quietly, "I don't think he hates me at all…"

"...Well, what could he possibly want with you?" Hermione asked.

"I know as much as you do…" I really did have _no_ idea, but I needed to find out soon for my safety's sake.

"Just as 'the Yule Ball' is a tradition of 'the Triwizard Tournament', 'the Warlocks' Prom' is a newly founded tradition of 'the Clash of Magic'." Professor McGonagall explained to the student body, "It will be a formal dance held on the night of Halloween, and I expect you all to behave yourselves and help to make the Warlocks' Prom a permanent and respectable ritual here at Hogwarts." She clarified that the Clash of Magic was a dangerous tournament consisting of 3 tasks, and that we'd be competing against an American wizarding school named Beetlerot Institution of Sorcery and Witchcraft. Competitors would be picked at random, which made anyone like me who hated getting involved with anything want to vomit. The way we'd know we were chosen was that our wands would glow, as if under the lumos charm, and vibrate. After learning that, I wanted to throw my wand out a window.

"That's your bed there." My new roommates were fellow Ravenclaws Cho Chang, Padma Patil, and last but not least, Luna Lovegood, a short, weird, but strangely beautiful blonde girl. Luna and I spent a lot of time together chatting, reading, doing homework, and playing with her spectrespecs. She showed me around, told me who to befriend and who to stay clear of, and she was the one who started my obsession with her father's wizarding tabloid _The Quibbler_. She wasn't afraid to be herself, a quality I had the utmost respect for. We clicked really quickly. I'd never liked someone so much.

"Do you think either of us will be chosen for the Clash of Magic?" Luna and I sat in the library the next morning, holding up and pretending to read our Herbology textbooks which hid our latest issues of _the Quibbler, _which we were really reading, inside. We were both giggling at how this week's issue theorized that Sirius Black was actually Stubby Boardman of The Hobgoblins, one of my favourite rock bands.

I shrugged, "It could be anyone…" I returned my attention to the tabloid and laughed, "Your dad's hilarious. I don't know how I've managed to live seventeen years without this magazine." I smiled as I continued reading. Luna smiled back silently.

"Here, I have something to show you." She got up from the table, took my hand and led me through the hallways and up flights of stairs until we reached the 7th floor in the left corridor. We stopped in front of the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabus the Barmy to teach trolls ballet, and Luna began to walk past it. She did this 3 times, and then a secret door appeared. She took me inside. Luna let out a sigh of relief and turned to me with a nervous smile, "There's usually Syltherin students in here...doing..._inappropriate_ things...involving invisibility cloaks. But I guess we got lucky." She led me to the middle of the room and drew her wand. She then began drawing circles with it, "_Expecto Patronum!_" An energy force known as patronus came from the tip of Luna's wand and danced around us. It brought instant smiles to our faces.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A spirit guardian." Luna's gaze followed the string of silver light. "Its a projection of all your positive feelings. Its also a defense against dementors…" The light transformed into a hare which hopped gleefully around us. "Now you try." She told me, "Think of your happiest memories, and cast the spell." I couldn't think of even _one _happy memory, though. My whole life had revolved around being alone and miserable, but once I thought about it, I suppose the night I had met Hagrid and was told I was leaving the orphanage was the best day of my life. I thought of when Hagrid and I shared a hug and how it was the only one I'd ever recieved in my entire life. I thought of how Wingbeak and I trusted each other immediately and formed an unbreakable bond. The excitement and disbelief I had felt when I learned I was going to learn witchcraft and attend a magical school was a feeling I'd never forget. Luna took hold of my hand that was grasped onto my wand, and started to circle it. She nodded her head, telling me to cast the spell.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" The same silver light then emerged from my own wand. Luna smiled and we watched it transform into a fox.

"That's _your_ patronus, Fay." She kept her eyes on me as I watched the fox rub up against my leg and trot around us with Luna's hare. It was such a happy moment. I felt her take hold of my wrist and turn me toward her. "You have beautiful eyes. They're..._hypnotic_..." I blushed. She intertwined our fingers and smiled into my eyes. With our patronuses dancing around us, Luna stepped closer and kissed me softly on the lips. I was shocked, but I didn't pull away. I'd never had a kiss before. After a few seconds, there was a roar of gasps and laughs like fireworks going off. The kiss ended as I stared at the faces of fellow students, who had obviously been hiding under invisibility cloaks, surrounding us, pointing and snapping pictures. I looked at Luna who was expressionless. She just looked back, ignoring the hype. It was no little _innocent_ kiss any longer.

Throughout the following week, I realized I'd never received so much attention in my life. Luna and I were on every cover of the _Daily Prophet_, so basically every witch and wizard who was capable of reading knew what had happened between us. We were harassed in every way, shape, and form. Luna's shoes were stolen, and spitballs attacked me during classes, and Wingbeak when he would attempt to deliver letters to me.

I sat in potions class staring at my feet. Students around me were muttering and whispering about me, not caring if I could hear them or not. The same was probably happening to Luna. Professor Snape was sat as his desk reading the same issue of the _Daily Prophet_ that featured myself and Luna on the cover kissing and then being caught by our peers. He folded it over and glared at me. "Silence!" He ordered the chatty class. The noise immediately died down.

"Professor," Malfoy called from the back of the room, "d'ya think Loony Lovegood bought that kissing concoction from that stupid Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and snook it in Woodcroft's pumpkin juice when she wasn't looking?" The class errupted into a fit of laughter. I hugged my issue of _the Quibbler _to my heart. Snape rolled his eyes and tossed the newspaper into the wastebasket next to his desk. I don't think he found it too funny. I watched the moving picture of me and Luna on the cover on the discarded newspaper, and sighed. I guess I had to get used to being ridiculed; it was _everywhere_ thanks to Rita Skeeter and whoever reported us to her. But thanks to my newly discovered patronus, I suppose I didn't have to let the chaos and harassment get to me; I had my very own guardian.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a chilly, beautiful day in mid October when I got the news. I spent Saturday afternoon in the library with Luna, and Neville Longbottom, reading _Transfiguration Today_. There was a story inside about a young witch who had tried to transfigure herself into a pegacorn and, because it was done improperly, remained permanently stuck as the horse. I had to reread it to believe it. None of us really said anything for a while until I saw Neville staring at my wand like it was a big, hairy tarantula. It was on top of the table next to Luna's stack of _the Quibbler _magazines, glowing and vibrating.

"Fay!" Neville gasped a little too loudly, "You-...you've been _chosen_!"

"For what? For what?" I panicked.

"Shhh!" Irma Pince, the librarian, shushed us from her desk.

"But, ma'am," Neville stood from his chair, "She's been chosen for the Clash of Magic!"

I slumped down in my chair and folded my arms, no longer panicked, but frustrated. _Of course. Of course I have. _

I stared at the floor angrily for at least another five minutes before Luna waved her hand in front of my face and broke my stare. "You okay?" She giggled.

"...Yeah." I lied.

"Good. So, daddy told me to invite you over for dinner next weekend. Want to come? He's _dying_ to meet you."

"Is he?" I asked.

"Yes. There'll be pudding." She smiled. Xenophilius Lovegood was, or so I had heard, just as bizarre and quirky as his daughter. To many, he was nothing but a fool and a fraud, but I stopped listening to people's opinions a _long_ time ago. If he was anything like Luna, I desperately wanted to meet him.

Luna and I took a train from Hogsmeade to Devon that following Friday night to Ottery St. Catchpole, a little town where she and her father lived. While on the train, she and I discussed what had happened between us in the room of requirement. Quite bluntly, Luna told me that she liked me. _A lot_. We had an insane amount of things in common, and enjoyed each other's company more than anyone else's. So, we made it official, deciding only to keep it between ourselves until Luna _assured_ me her father would be more than accepting of it. It was instinctual to trust her, so I did.

Luna's house was black with a strange cylindrical shape, kind of like a chess rook, and sat on top of a hill with stream at the base of it. In the garden was a variety of odd-looking plants and flowers, and a little owl was perched on a tree branch. The closer we got to the house, the better I could smell the delicious scent of crab apples and Dirigible plums. Luna took my hand and knocked on the front door with an eagle-shaped knocker. A few seconds later, it opened and a man who looked like the male version of Luna emerged. He was quite a good looking wizard, but obviously a little..._different_. His shoulder length platinum blondish hair was like candyfloss, and his blue eyes, although a little darker, sparkled just like Luna's. My eyes immediately drifted to his outfit. He wore a beige, stringy jacket, matching pants, and brown flats. His necklace bore the symbol of the deathly hallows which included the elder wand, the resurrection stone, and the cloak of invisibility. If he weren't a wizard, I would've thought he was some sort of hippie.

"Luna, my darling!" He swept his daughter off the floor and twirled her around in a hug.

She giggled, "Daddy, this is Fay Woodcroft."

Her dad shook my hand, "Xenophilius Lovegood. I've heard a lot about _you, _Miss Woodcroft. Come inside." He stepped aside and let us in. We followed him into the kitchen. I was overwhelmed by the amount of colour in the room; everything including the stove and sinks were painted brightly with flowers, birds, and insects. Luckily, because it filled the room with its pungency, whatever Mr. Lovegood was cooking smelled amazing.

"Come on." Luna took my hand and led me up a spiral staircase that led to her room. The carpet was blue, the walls were white, and the ceiling was painted with breathtaking pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville with the word "friends" written in golden ink. Scattered on the floor were art supplies like paintbrushes and bottles of paint. Luna grinned, excitedly, "Grab a brush. Let's get to work."

In a little less than 2 hours, Luna and I created something beautiful, a painting on the once blank wall facing her bed of herself and I, holding hands. We looked so happy together. Luna smiled up at it, as did I. I'd never felt this way before, especially about another girl, but it didn't bother me in the _slightest_. Her father called us down for dinner soon after. He had baked a steak and kidney pie, a favourite of mine, Dragon tartare, brussell sprouts, and Yorkshire puddings. To drink, we had pumpkin juice. As we ate, we talked about _the Quibbler, _and our strange beliefs. "I'm telling you, Rufus Scrimgeour _is_ a vampire!" Mr. Lovegood told us repeatedly. Luna then brought up our new-found relationship.

"Daddy, Fay and I have something to tell you." She smiled.

"Oh?" Her father popped a sprout in his mouth.

"We're in love." She announced without hesitation. Her father was silent for a while, but a grin slowly appeared on his face. It wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"That's wonderful, pumpkin."

"It is. We want to go to the Warlocks' Prom together...but, of course, that's _impossible_..." She went quiet. Her father looked across the room, his finger against his mouth as he thought.

"...Maybe it isn't..."

"Hm?"

"...Cross-gender transfiguration…" We looked at Luna's father like he had grown two heads. "You two _can _go to the prom...if you use cross-gender transfiguration."

"Ready, my angel?" Mr. Lovegood took us into the living room after dinner to test this 'cross-gender transfiguration' he'd told us about. There were books and papers scattered everywhere, and on top of a desk was a printing press with newly printed out copies of _the Quibbler _surrounding it that I was tempted to steal. Mr. Lovegood had his spiraled wand pointed at his daughter, who remained as calm as ever, while I was biting at my fingers nervously.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm ready." Luna nodded. In the blink of an eye and the flick of a wand, Luna's waist long, blonde hair grew shorter until it ended at her chin, her jaw became more visibly prominent, her eyebrows lowered and lost their arched shape, and she grew about seven inches taller. As for her clothes, her purple flowered dress vanished and turned into an everyday Hogwarts uniform for boys. It was as if a younger version of her father was stood there. My mouth dropped open and nearly hit the floor.

"Well, hello, _son_." Mr. Lovegood laughed in disbelief. "How _handsome_ you look."

Luna felt the stubble on her new face, "...It _worked_?...How do I look?" Her usual squeaky voice had dropped to a lower pitch.

"See for yourself." I passed her a mirror from on top of the desk. Luna put her hand over her mouth as she stared into the mirror at her new reflection.

She grabbed at her hair and felt her face, "I-...I _can't_ believe it...Its like...I'm looking at myself...but its a _different_ person looking back…"

"Use this spell for the prom, and no one will suspect a thing." Mr. Lovegood assured us.


End file.
